


Temptation

by Griddlebone



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her flaws are just waiting to be exploited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "fast" prompt at the LiveJournal community mirsan_fics.

Sango's blood ran cold. Before her stood her worst enemy: Naraku.

She was all alone, there would be no last-instant save from Inuyasha. She could take the coward's path and run, but chose instead to face him. He would kill her, but it would be an honorable death.

"Naraku," she hissed, readying her Hiraikotsu.

The figure of Naraku remained still. Sango hesitated. If she was seeing things, if this was only an illusion, she would be wasting her effort.

She had almost convinced herself that he was only a figment of her imagination when he looked up, dark eyes boring straight into her, and spoke. "Kill me, and your brother will die."

"Kohaku..." All she wanted was to free him from Naraku's control. And Naraku knew that.

"I can offer you a deal," he said. "I will release your brother... but only if another servant takes his place. I would take you instead."

Sango reeled. It was too sudden. She couldn't just switch sides, she would be worse than a traitor. She thought of the villagers who had died, of her father and brother who had been tricked and slain at Naraku's behest. She thought of Inuyasha and Kagome, her steadfast friends, and of Miroku, who had almost managed to fill the void in her heart. Could she throw all of that away for this devil's bargain and actually hope-

"Choose. Pledge yourself to me, Sango, and I will let your brother go free."


End file.
